Preludios y nocturnos
by Scripturiens
Summary: El camino del héroe no es de gloria, refleja en un último momento. [Escrito para el torneo: "Escribe a partir de una premisa", del foro Proyecto 1-8.]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Escrito para el torneo: "Escribe a partir de una premisa", del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Title:** Preludios y nocturnos  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Adventure/Drama  
 **Prompt:** Alguien que siempre fue bueno comienza a hacer cosas cuestionables. Alguien que siempre fue malo es el único que puede pararle.

* * *

[15/09/17]

* * *

Las noches siempre han sido frías en el Mundo Digital pero le parece que esta lo es mucho más. Observa el cielo tupido de estrellas con constelaciones que cree que alguna vez conoció. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y estos cielos no son los mismos que los cobijaron en aquel entonces y él no es el mismo chiquillo que tocaba la armónica por las madrugadas.

En un vagón abandonado (tanto en ese mundo yace ahora abandonado), descansan sus amigos y compañeros Digimon. Su sueño es ligero, sabe que el más mínimo ruido los despertará. Es así siempre que se está en guerra. Ha tomado el turno de esta noche porque el silencio, sus respiraciones y el calor de sus cuerpos no le permite dormir.

Yamato siente la fría tierra bajo sus manos y toma un puñado entre sus dedos. La vegetación y todo lo que vive aquí rechaza su presencia.

No son bienvenidos en este mundo.

.

.

La luz preternatural al otro lado del lago lo saca de sus pensamientos. Flota decididamente en su rango de visión, como si quisiese que Yamato la viera. De inmediato suena una alarma dentro de su cabeza; en su experiencia en este mundo, cualquier objeto sentiente es malas noticias. A su lado, Gabumon abre un ojo y lo observa en silencio hasta que se pone de pie y comienza a moverse.

—¿Yamato?

—Shhh —Yamato lo apacigua—. Hay algo ahí, ¿lo ves?

Gabumon se acerca, viendo hacia la distancia. Después de unos segundos, niega con su cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? No veo nada.

Es extraño. La luz sigue ahí, un brillo como de una gran luciérnaga llamándolo hacia la oscuridad del otro lado. Por experiencia, sabe que no debe confiar en un objeto brillante que aparece en medio de la noche, en especial si él es el único que puede verlo. Sin embargo, su instinto (y Yamato tiene muy buenos instintos), le dice que debe seguirla.

—Anda, hay que ver.

Se acercan con prisa, en silencio. No es necesario despertar a los demás por algo que podría ser una tontería. Conoce profundamente la hipocresía detrás de este pensamiento: si fuese cualquier otro miembro del equipo, sería el primero en reprocharle. No le preocupan sus quejas; está acostumbrado a ellas.

—Quédate aquí.

—No debes ir solo. Puede ser peligroso.

—Para eso te he traído. Si pasa algo, avisa a los demás.

 _«A Taichi, avisa a Taichi»._

—No tardaré.

.

.

En el vagón, Koushiro despierta de un sueño ansioso. Pasa una mano por su cabello, tirando ligeramente para despejar esa pereza recargada que lo somete. No ha alcanzado un sueño verdaderamente profundo y su mente protesta con violencia ante la carga de trabajo. Mantenerlos a salvo requiere un esfuerzo sobrehumano y hace unos días teme estar llegando a sus límites. Si sigue así...

Con mucho cuidado enciende su computadora para monitorear los protocolos de seguridad que ha implementado. Todo parece indicar que están en lugar y no han sido descubiertos; Koushiro suspira con alivio. Este mundo está lleno de amenazas con las que no habían contado antes y más de alguna vez les ha costado muy caro; el terreno traicionero, Digimon violentos y en ocasión, atmósferas verdaderamente hostiles — todos han sido marcado de una manera u otra.

Koushiro flexiona sus dedos instintivamente y suspira de nuevo. La parálisis se ha ido por completo pero la sensación de estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo es algo que no lo dejará nunca.

Escucha pasos y reacciona automáticamente, saliendo del vagón.

—¿Yamato-san?

Yamato alza la cabeza, llegando al borde de la pequeña fogata que se está apagando.

—Koushiro. ¿Qué haces despierto?

—¿De dónde vienes?

Se tensa por un momento y observa a lo lejano, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creí ver algo —su rostro se oscurece—. Pero no fue nada. Vuelve a la cama.

Koushiro se retira con una ligera inclinación. Nada vuelve a despertarlo hasta la siguiente mañana.

.

.

Están agotados, todos. La batalla ha durado tanto que Jyou ha parado de contar. Encuentra fuerzas sin saber dónde y se acerca a Sora para desinfectar y cubrir sus heridas. Suspira, aliviado, apenas han sido algunos cortes y golpes que dejarán moretones pero sanarán. Mimi no ha tenido tanta suerte; QueenChessmon le ha partido la cara con una guanteleta y ha dejado un largo y profundo corte en su mejilla. Hará lo posible por que no cicatrice pero a este punto, no se atreve a especular.

—¿Duele mucho?

Mimi traga con dificultad y evita su mirada.

—¿Está muy mal?

—Sanará.

— _Ahh._

—Jyou.

Yamato lo observa con cuidado, ofreciendo una botella de agua. Jyou la toma y sin la torpeza que lo caracterizó en su infancia, procede a limpiar la herida de Mimi con una precisión absolutamente fría. Piensa en el fuego, las estructuras que han sido destruídas por las llamas, los bosques que sus batallas han acabado. Mira a Sora, a Takeru y finalmente a Mimi. Las heridas en su cuello arden y mañana no podrá hablar debido al trauma sostenido en su garganta.

La guerra no es más una idea abstracta de sus recuerdos. La sangre se ha cobrado.

.

.

Yamato observa a su alrededor. Es una cueva cualquiera pero sabe, con una certeza que no puede bien marcar, exactamente dónde está. Es en parte la memoria muscular, que lo acompaña como el fantasma de una extremidad perdida. No duele más pero a veces, solo a veces, _recuerda_.

Verlo sentado en el fondo, sumido en obscuridad, casi lo hace sonreír. Es decepcionante, más no lo sorprende.

—Ahh, creí que ya habíamos terminado contigo.

—Eso fue hace una vida —Piedmon responde—. Quizás dos.

—No funcionará—su voz es firme, su tono frío y petulante.

—¿Y por qué no? Funcionó en el pasado...

—No soy el mismo que antes —Yamato dice y su sonrisa flaquea ante la expresión en el rostro de Piedmon.

—Ah, portador de la Amistad—suspira con deleite—, yo creo que sí lo eres.

.

.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Koushiro frunce el ceño, devolviendo su atención al monitor frente a él. Ha trabajado por horas estableciendo un nuevo protocolo de seguridad para comprarles unos días de paz, solo algo de tiempo para poder llegar a la siguiente etapa. El señor Gennai no ha podido esclarecer todo el panorama pero tiene suficiente para saber que pronto tendrán que tomar una decisión importante.

Se rehúsa a decirle a ellos. Mimi lo observa con cuidado, su mirada alternando entre una feroz inquisición y perdición total. El violeta de sus heridas florece en sus mejillas de una manera que le rompe el corazón.

—¿Es Yamato-kun?

A lo largo, Yamato ayuda a Sora a levantar una tienda de campaña para protegerse del inclemente frío de las noches. Decide ser extremadamente cuidadoso al continuar y pone el sistema a correr en automático.

—Creo que Yamato-san oculta algo.

Mimi, por alguna razón, no voltea a verlo.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que ha estado hablando con alguien.

—Eso es sospechoso, supongo.

—Hablo en serio.

No hay más que decir. Mimi no comenta al respecto y Koushiro sabe que hay alguna pregunta que debe hacer, pero no sabe aún cuál es. El monitor parpadea y su atención retorna a la tarea en mano, no vuelven a decir una palabra hasta que ella se va.

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Por qué asumes que quiero algo?

—No me has atacado —Yamato racionaliza—. Estoy solo y el terreno está lejos de ser neutral.

—Ahhh, pensé que te traería recuerdos.

Piedmon es tan terrible como lo fue hace muchos años. Su rostro pasivo, su sonrisa con labios color sangre. Los colores absurdos de su atuendo son atenuados por la oscuridad de la cueva y se mira como el tirano de sus pesadillas que, se recuerda con amargura, es exactamente lo que es. No se engaña por un segundo; si sigue aquí es por su diseño y si no puede hacer nada más, al menos sabrá por qué.

—¿Qué podrías darme, Niño Elegido?

—Misericordia. Y eso, apenas.

El Maestro Oscuro ríe de manera fría y sobrenatural. A Yamato se le eriza la piel y tiene que luchar contra su instinto de salir corriendo de inmediato. Sabe que cualquier paso en falso tendrá consecuencias drásticas. Siempre ha sido así, las veces que se han enfrentado. Esta no será diferente, lo crea o no.

—Este no es el mundo en el que fui derrotado, Elegido.

Yamato sonríe y Piedmon, como un espejo en reversa, hace una mueca.

—Pero puede serlo.

.

.

—Todos trabajan para ella —Hikari boquea, agotada—. QueenChessmon, Cho Hokkaimon, Knightmon ... _todos_.

—¿Estás segura, Hikari? —Taichi voltea hacia Sora, incómodo—. Ophanimon siempre ha sido buena...

Gatomon habla por primera vez desde que han vuelto. Todos la observan en silencio, con el corazón latiendo en sus bocas. Es un golpe duro para todos que un Digimon tipo ángel los ataque, pero lo es más para ella.

—Solo quiere proteger el mundo. Todos ... somos su responsabilidad.

—Bueno —Taichi suspira—. Este mundo también es _nuestra_ responsabilidad.

.

.

Ophanimon, se dan cuenta, ha orquestrado el caos que actualmente los atormenta. La destrucción y violencia sin sentido, el terror que sigue a cada uno de los integrantes de este mundo. Su noble propósito y la presión de tener que cumplir con los castigos a los infieles. La lealtad ciega a Seraphimon, el dolor inigualable ante su pérdida. Su modo _histeria_ que la ha llevado a reiniciar el Mundo Digital una y otra vez, buscando una realidad donde lo pueda tener de vuelta.

—¡Omegamon!

Pero su Digimon se rehusa a escucharlo, se rehusa a llevar a cabo la orden que Yamato le ha dado. Quizás porque Taichi también duda y mantener esa forma requiere confianza innegable y obligación ineludible. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon se separan y Yamato, ciego de furia, genera una serie de acciones que obligan a todos a atacar a Ophanimon, quien lo sostiene a punta de espada.

—No tengo problema en matarte.

—Cuento con ello —Yamato escupe, saboreando sangre. Es ahora o nunca.

A lo lejos escucha un coro llamando su nombre. O quizás gritan _basta ya._

Y con un láser de luz enceguecedora, Yamato y Ophanimon no son más.

.

.

Desintegrándose en la distancia, una muerte sin gloria ni honor. Puppetmon observa a Piedmon en desgracia y su reclamo es arrebatado sin su consentimiento. Habría matado por él y lo había hecho, pero morir nunca fue parte del trato.

— _¿Por qué?_

La pregunta es tan sencilla, tan irreverente, que con la energía y consciencia que le queda, Piedmon no tiene más que hacer que contestar.

—Es nuestra naturaleza, traicionarnos.

—Pudimos ser grandes. Amos de nuestros dominios, una vez más. Pude haber cobrado mi venganza con el pequeño.

—Nunca lo habríamos sido, a su lado. Nos odia a todos. A tí, a mí más que a nadie.

—¿Y los Elegidos?

El tiempo corre sin clemencia. Se irán y el mundo seguirá. No hay finales felices para los malos de la historia.

—Un mal necesario. Pero alguien debía matarla.

.

.

La memoria de los niños es cruel, recuerdan todo de manera distinta. El verano de 1999 parece ser algo muy lejano, algo que le sucedió a alguien completamente distinto. Yamato sabe que deberá enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, que ningún Niño Elegido ha atentado contra la integridad del Mundo Digital y su correlación con el Mundo Real, que ninguno ha seguido las instrucciones de un venerable villano. Y nadie ha atacado a un Digimon con la clara intención de asesinar; eso es algo que pesará en sus hombros hasta el final de sus días.

El camino del héroe no es de gloria, refleja en un último momento.

(Es de sacrificios.)


End file.
